Sailor Cyber Star
by Sakaiya
Summary: TF Magical Girl challenge by Love Psycho. This is my response. Megatron just wanted the energy. Starscream just wanted to kill Megatron. The bad guys just wanted Sakura dead and Sakura just wanted to live. Is anyone going to get what they want?
1. Chapter 1

This is my response to this challenge by LovePsycho:

Magical Girls + Transformers = serious freakin' fun!

All you have to do is grab an existing Magical Girl show that you like, place the Transformers into landing/protecting near them(G1 mostly applies here)and mix them well! Or, you could make your own Magical Girl character(s) and go from there. Either way, you get bonus points for;

Cheesy Speeches/Catchphrases

Hearts

Sparkles

Improbable Weapons

Pretty and Indestructible clothes

Dark Magical Girls as Heroes at the beginning of the story(after switching sides)

Interspecies crushes(on the Magical Girls part)

Other EVIL alien race(not Vok or Quintesson)

Wacky Attack Names

* * *

AN: … I didn't just take a magical girl show… I made it more of a magical girl convention really. Seekers shouldn't look so pretty and that's all I have to say!

Chapter 1- A Cyber Star is Created

Starscream was going to _kill_ Megatron. This was it. The straw that truly broke the camel's back hard enough that even surgery couldn't undo it. After everything he put up with, the stupidity, physical and verbal abuse, being used as a sex toy, constant defeats, all with minimal back stabbing Megatron had finally done something that Starscream simply could not tolerate.

Megatron had discovered a new, pure form of energy. That would have been fine and good except, the energy was coming from a human, of all things. That would have been okay if they could have just killed the girl, extracted the energy and defeated the Autobots, but nooooo. He would find one of the few who had actual _magic_, the stuff that created the very universe. And that did _this _to Starscream.

"Megatron?" Starscream called out, his tone almost… conversational.

"Starscream." Megatron's on the other hand was strained, as if he was trying not to simply fall over laughing at his second.

"I am really going to kill you for this. No more games, you will die." Starscream warned, voice low and dark.

"Aw, come on Sailor Screamer! I kinda like 'em." Skywarp chimed in, twirling in a circle watching as his purple and black skirts swished behind him.

Starscream was stuck between the urge to say 'You would' and the urge to beat his wingmate into the ground. He was saved from both options by his much more sensible other wingmate who smacked the purple seeker upside the head and said, "You're the only one." Thank Primus for Thundercracker. Otherwise, Skywarp would have died long ago and (with Starscream's luck) he would be stuck with a third that was even more annoying.

"But TC, it looks good on you." Skywarp protested with an adorable pout that got him out of a lot of trouble when used on the right people. Mainly, his wingmates and (occasionally) Soundwave. If Starscream was to be totally and completely honest… The blue collar and white gloves was neither here nor there as it was nearly the exact same shade as Thundercracker himself (although the fact that the design was one that the humans called 'sailor' was mildly disturbing), but the blue and white skirts that reached mid-thigh and the huge blue bow that framed his aft was actually…cute. Overall, Starscream completely didn't mind the look, it was actually enticing. Now, if he hadn't been in a _similar_ outfit, life would have been grand.

"Ano… do you mind helping me out?" The small human whom they were trying to kill asked shyly. Oh yes, imagine the Decepticon's surprise to find out they weren't the only ones trying to destroy the girl.

"Why would we want to do that?" Frenzy piped up from where he was snickering behind Soundwave.

"Yeah, just let them do all the work considering that we were gonna kill you anyway!" Rumble added. That damn cassette was full blown laughing. On the ground and everything. Starscream could feel the energon in his lines boiling. The blue cassette would pay. Just not while Soundwave was around…

"Sakura-chan! Lookout!" Another small human called out to the… _magical _one (the term was melting Starscream's processor, honestly).

"Fly!" The human gasped out in alarm using her pink star staff to hit a… was that a _card? _Wings sprouted on her back as she jumped up to dodge the acid that the monster spewed. Starscream also jumped up and out of the way, although his attempt at transforming failed.

"What the frag? I can't transform!" He screeched. Screw the fact that he could fly in Root mode, not being able to transform was annoying as Pit.

"You don't need to transform! You need to save the girl." A distinctly unfamiliar voice called out from a tree sitting just a few feet from the fighting.

"It would be appreciated!" The girl called.

"And why should I do that?" Starscream retorted, reaching out to stop Skywarp from joining the fight.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Lady Sakura, would you mind using the Time card?"

Once again, the human used her wand to tap a card and the monster stopped. In fact, a lot of things stopped. Rumble and Frenzy's laughter for one. The wind for another. It was distinctly disconcerting.

"Thank you Lady Sakura." A small, red-tailed hawk flew over to them and landed on Skywarp's shoulder vent. "It will be much easier explaining things to these idiotic half built machines without having you get hurt as well."

"No problem I think…" The girl, Sakura, laughed lightly, scratching her head.

"I am Nebulas, your animal familiar, and I have much to tell you Sailor Cyber Star, Sky, Thunder." The bird puffed his chest up and looked at them best he could from Skywarp's shoulder.

"Make this quick, I've got experiments to conduct, revenge to get, evil tyrants to overthrow… I'm a busy mech."

Nebulas glared at the red seeker. "As Lady Sakura has stopped time for the moment, I'll take as long as I please. It's not like you can die waiting."

"But I might die of boredom!" Skywarp protested jokingly.

Nebulas shook his head, wondering why the gods cursed him like this.

"You've got your work cut out for you Neb." The floating stuffed toy familiar of Sakura commented.

"Kero. How nice to see you." Nebulas commented dryly. "Do you know what ley lines are?" he asked the seekers.

"Lay-who?" Skywarp retorted, shaking his hips. He was much more interested in how flowy the miniskirts were than the conversation. Skirts that short just didn't move that much. Wasn't enough material _to_ move that much. It was like these clothes had their own rules or something.

Thundercracker looked at Starscream. "I do and that's good enough." Starscream declared.

"No it's not! Ley lines are the trails of energy that make up the universe. There are negative and positive ones. It's the reason why your attacks are stronger depending on where you are. But the galactic ley line _generates_ the energy for all the ley lines. For all the universe."

"And you're telling us this because?" Thundercracker finally spoke up.

"It's your job to protect it. The future of the universe depends on it."

Starscream snorted. "I'm a Decepticon. I don't _do_ protection."

"Well, the powers reacted to you! Only the chosen ones can use them you know. I don't make the rules, I don't control the powers. If you got a problem take it up with Primus."

"Maybe I will." Starscream retorted.

The world flickered for a moment, wind teasing Starscream's wings.

"Um… I can't stop time indefinitely…" the human girl interrupted.

"I'll make it simple. Let that monster kill her and destroy this point in the galactic ley line and there'll be no more energon, or Cyberton, or Decepticons." Nebulas pleaded.

"I'll do it!" Skywarp declared loudly. Why not, it sounded like fun.

"I can't hold out any more!" Sakura announced as time rushed back to normal. She collapsed to the ground panting. More acid flew towards them. Instinctively Skywarp warped over, grabbed Sakura and warped out of the damage zone.

"What the slag! That melted my plating!" Starscream screeched.

"Skywarp! Give me the girl. We'll harvest her energy and defeat the Autobots!" Megatron ordered.

Starscream attempted to fire his null rays at the monster. Attempted, being the verb. "What the frag!"

"Those things are lethal, you can't use them when upgraded." Nebula said belatedly.

"They are not lethal! I designed them myself."

"To organics they are."

"Then what am I supposed to fight with?"

"The powers of love, peace, happiness, justice, any positive emotion you can think of!"

"I don't have those."

"_We_ don't have those." Thundercracker interrupted.

"Skywarp! The girl." Megatron demanded again.

"No! I can't." A loud shriek of pain filled the air. Skywarp's plating singed and melted from the acid.

"You did not just hurt _my_ wingmate." Starscream said in disbelief, voice even darker than when he threatened to kill Megatron again. "Only I am allowed to hurt him and that's only when he's being an idiot." Starscream's body began moving without him thinking, the gestures as ingrained in him as if he did them every day. "You need to learn how to back off, play nice, and share. I am Sailor Cyber Star and in the name of love, friendship, and justice, I will punish you!"

* * *

AN2: Okay, I really didn't mean to have more than one note, but then again nothing about this has come off the way I planned. Like that cliffhanger. Or that vague resemblance to a plot. I took the challenge and kinda ran with it. I took the 'princess' thing from Kingdom Hearts, the 'galactic leyline' thing from Outlaw Star, Sakura from Card Captor Sakura, the Scouts from Sailor Moon, and added just enough of my own bull that it made something close to sense. At least it did to me. I really wasn't going to make them magical girls but after reading By Crescent Light (go read it its fragging awesome) the bots as sailors got stuck in my head. Forgive the blantant rips off Sailor Moon. Forgive the corny 'Sailor Cyber Star' ect, but it's 3 in the morning and I didn't want him to be just plain Starscream. The cyber is just cuz he's Cybertronian. I kinda didn't really follow the challenge but, I hope you guys like it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow! I wasn't expecting so many reviews in such a short period. I'm really glad that you liked it… though I'm not sure if I can say the same about some of the Sailors…. Thanks for inspiring me to write this next piece so quickly!

Last Episode:

"You did not just hurt _my_ wingmate." Starscream said in disbelief, voice even darker than when he threatened to kill Megatron again. "Only I am allowed to hurt him and that's only when he's being an idiot." Starscream's body began moving without him thinking, the gestures as ingrained in him as if he did them every day. "You need to learn how to back off, play nice, and share. I am Sailor Cyber Star and in the name of love, friendship, and justice, I will punish you!"

Chapter 2- The capture of Sakura? Sailor Cyber Star's Fight!

The monster turned to Starscream, giving the seeker a blank confused stare. " Sanseiu!" it roared, spewing acid at Starscream.

Starscream jumped out of the way again, noticing that his singed leg had miraculously healed enough that he was able to use it. Deciding the ground was not safe, he engaged his thrusters, hovering safely in midair. "Acid rain? What the hell?" He asked aloud as his processor immediately translated the foreign language.

"That's it's name, you malfunctioning pleasurebot. As a drone, it's pretty stupid and can't say much else. Thought you atleast matched it's intelligence enough to understand that, but I'm afraid I was mistaken." Nebula commented from where he was safely perched on Rumble's shoulder.

"Who are you calling a retarded whore? I'll kill you, you Primus damned bird!" Starscream raged.

"Star! Now is not the time." Thundercracker called. Starscream looked down to notice that the thing, Sanseiu, had collected his acid into a ball and was going to _toss_ it at Starscream.

"San!" The monster screeched as it hurled the acid ball, which of course split into several acid balls.

"Slag!" Starscream hadn't earned the reputation of Cybertron's fastest seeker and with some sleek dodging manage to miss most of the balls. Except the last one. The instinct to bite down on his lip plating was the only thing that saved him from screaming aloud.

"You idiot! That feeling you had towards Skywarp earlier, when he was hit? It's called love, use it!" Nebula advised, unable to watch silently as Starscream plummeted to the ground.

"That," Starscream replied calmly, dragging himself up on his pedes, "was anger, not love." Despite the damange to his plating, the… uniform was strangely unharmed. "But if I could use that, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Friendship… murderous rage over someone touching your wingmate… whatever works." Nebula commented blithely.

Ignoring the bird (whom he was surely going to kill soon), Starscream reached out with that feeling. He felt a warmth on his spark and mentally seized it. The rest came simply. He yanked his null rays off his arms. Surprisingly, the removal of the guns didn't hurt, like taking off a pair of gloves. Tossing them up into the air, he jumped after them, catching the guns and ending with a backflip. Striking a cute pose he held both guns out, one pointed at the enemy and the other pointed straight up as he blew the tip. Unsprisingly, the null rays themselves had changed. They were golden, and the tip was shaped like a star. "Well, now I have weapons at least." Starscream commented, looking at his new guns.

"Don't just look at them! Use em." Starscream felt his finger twitch in the trigger slightly. The bird was going to die. Megatron, then the bird.

"Love Star," Starscream started as he fired the upgraded rays. A star came out the tip of each, glowing in midair. Changing his angle he fired again and again, until he had the perfectly symmetrical outline of a heart. He then quickly combined the guns and fired one last shot in the middle of the outlined heart. "Shine Blast!" The star grew filling out the heart and a pure white light spilled forth, completely obliterating the monster.

"Nice going Screamer!" Skywarp called up, jumping up and down like some sort of human cheerleader.

"Got it in one shot." Thundercracker commented, voice radiating slight amusement.

Frenzy had joined his brother on the ground, lauging. "Love Star Shine Blast?!" He gasped out between laughs, "Really Starscream?" It was obvious he wanted to say more, but was simply unable to do so. His brother however, couldn't say anything at all. He was laughing so hard, he couldn't make a sound. Rumble just laid there, holding his stomach, gasping for air and convulsing.

Starscream edited his mental 'to kill' list. Megatron, Rumble, Frenzy, _then_ the bird. Those two idiots had been laughing at him for far too long.

"So, Screamer," Skywarp started, slinging an arm around Starscream's shoulder as Thundercracker walked over to the other side, "how'd you do that anyway?"

"Good question." Starscream responded, turning to the hawk. He'd get his answers now, so he could kill the bird whenever he wished.

"I told you, using positive emotions! Apparently rage works too. For now let's go with that, since you 'don't have those'." Nebula spat out.

"That was it? That was how I knew what to do?"

"Like I said, I don't make up the rules, I just make sure you follow them."

"So why these… uniforms anyway?" Thundercracker had to ask. Maybe Starscream could find a way to get around them.

"Magical Girl standard, I'm afraid. The powers don't work without cute girly uniforms and it appears that Primus has a thing for sailor style."

"We're not girls!" Starscream screeched.

"You scream like one." Starscream lunged for Nebula. He might not be able to use his null rays, but he could still rip the bird apart. Thundercracker and Skywarp yanked him back, away from the organic.

"Hey…" Skywarp noticed for the first time now that they were lined up and he wasn't jumping around, "why is Screamer's skirt shorter than ours? Even TC's is longer than mine." He pouted. It was true. Thundercracker's skirt reached mid-thigh perfectly. Starscream's reached just a short distance above and Skywarp's just below. The distance was less than 6 inches (which was nothing to giant alien robots), but still noticeable.

"Skywarp…" Thundercracker sighed at his wingmate. The skirt issue was not really that important.

"Shouldn't be… they are all the exact same length." Nebula stated, confused.

This time it was Starscream who sighed. "That's why. Even though I'm shorter and smaller than both of you, I have the longest legs. It's also why I'm the fastest, remember?"

Suddenly, the air was filled with the tale-tale clicks and whirls of machines rebooting. Apparently the other Decepticons had finally gotten over their shock and rebooted their logic processors. "Starscream, grab the girl and let's go." Megatron demanded tiredly.

Starscream, as tired as he was of everything, wasn't in the mood to argue. Picking the girl up in one claw, he turned back to his leader and said, "Can we go home now?"

"Can _I_ just go home?" The girl asked meekly.

"No." Starscream told her.

It was then that they heard a sudden screech of tires. "Megatron, what are you try-" Optimus Prime started to ask after he transformed, but stopped mid word. Most of the Autobots simply froze and _stared_. The distinctive whirl of a logic processor rebooting filled the air as the Autobot second in command adjusted to his shock.

"You look sweet Screamer!" Jazz called out with a chuckle.

"It suit's him." Sideswipe added.

"The colours are slightly off." Sunstreaker critiqued. Trust the artist to notice.

"He reboots fast." Thundercracker commented, nodding towards Prowl.

"He's used to it." Ratchet responded.

Starscream felt the energon in his lines run hotter in embarrassment. "How do I get out of this anyway?" he demanded.

"Just concentrate on being back to normal."

While concentrating on normality, Starscream loosened his hold on the girl. Sakura took that as her chance, using the fly and mirror cards to escape and go home. Not that his passenger wasn't real, Starscream turned to his leader. "I don't care what you do to the Autobots, we're going home." Gesturing for his trine to follow, Starscream headed off home.

"Decepticons, we have what we want. Retreat!" Megatron ordered, ignoring that he, for once, was following his second's lead.

The Autobots, who had noticed the escape watched silently. "Well, that was a wasted trip." Prowl commented.

"Oh I wouldn't say _wasted._" Jazz responded. "We wouldn't a seen Screamer in a skirt otherwise."

Sideswipe, unknowningly, began to imitate Rumble, falling on the ground laughing. "Did you see his face when he noticed we were there!" The others, even Optimus Prime, began to laugh as well. They laughed even harder, hearing Megatron's scream of rage when the Decepticons noticed their prey had gotten away.

"Hey…" Jazz was the first to speak. "Why do you think they were wearing that anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry its been such a long wait. Blame real life, there was a fire at my house. Luckily it was small enough that there wasn't really any damage, but everything still had to be cleaned up…. Hope this third episode makes up for the wait!

Last Episode:

Sideswipe, unknowningly, began to imitate Rumble, falling on the ground laughing. "Did you see his face when he noticed we were there!" The others, even Optimus Prime, began to laugh as well. They laughed even harder, hearing Megatron's scream of rage when the Decepticons noticed their prey had gotten away.

"Hey…" Jazz was the first to speak. "Why do you think they were wearing that anyway?"

Episode 3- The Stranger in Black? Sailor Cyber Sky's New Friend.

The Decepticons, most notably, the lead seeker trine, were exhausted, wanting nothing more than to grab some energon cubes and hit the recharge berth. Well, with the exception of Skywarp, who seemed to have even more energy than normal since his wounds healed when he downgraded.

"Hey Screamer?" the black and purple seeker poked his trine leader.

Starscream was simply too tired to yell at him. "What?"

"I'm bored." Another poke.

"I don't care."

"But I do." Yet another one.

"Stop."

"But it's entertaining." By this point, they had arrived at the base and were heading to the Rec room and its energon dispenser.

"Starscream!" Megatron yelled.

"Yes, oh wise and glorious leader?" Starscream responded with his usual sarcasm. That was when Megatron dragged himself for punishment, battle plan meetings, interfacing… who really knew what they did anymore?

Well, without a Starscream to bother, he was left with Thundercracker. Not that he didn't love his trinemate, but TC had a lot more patience and didn't blow up quite so nicely if one managed to piss him off. And if he was already asleep (a distinct possibility as he decided to skip refueling) he wouldn't blow up at all. That mech could sleep through anything.

Grabbing a second cube, he headed to their quarters. Well, it was actually Starscream's quarters, but trines always shared. The lights were off and Thundercracker had shoved himself in the corner of the berth next to the wall.

"You wake?" Skywarp half whispered, receiving a half hearted mumble in return. "I brought energon." There was another grumble, darker and heavier than the first. Thunder wasn't hungry. Shrugging, Skywarp put the glowing pink cube on the desk.

"C'mere." Thundercracker managed to articulate, reaching for his wingmate.

Skywarp rolled his optics and climbed into the berth, sighing softly when Thundercracker pulled him closer and wrapped around him like a vice. Through the trine bond, Thundercracker's link turned stagnate, a sure sign that the was asleep. "I'm bored." Skywarp declared to the knocked out seeker, taking an occasional sip from his energon cube. //Screamer?// he comm linked their trine leader.

// What the hell do you want?// It was more of a demand than a question. Skywarp was used to the tone so it didn't bother him much.

//Are you going to be done soon?//

//Do I _sound_ like I'm going to be done soon?//

//Um…//

//Frag no.// And then the link was cut. Skywarp was in for a long wait apparently.

It was a little over a joor later when Starscream came back, nullrays already charged should Skywarp try to do anything that would hinder his goal of recharge. Skywarp did no such thing, merely let Starscream take his place as TC's teddy bear. "I'm going for a flight," he told his snoozing trinemates. Neither offered so much as a twitch in response.

Skywarp would never admit it (neither would any other seeker, though they all thought the same thing), but the Earth was a really pretty place to fly over. Unlike Cyberton's uniform metal, Earth constantly varied, never the same thing twice. And with his ability to warp, he had infinite possibilities of places to terrorize. In fact, warping sounded great right about now. It wasn't quite as amusing as when there were other cons there to annoy, but it wasn't bad.

He was warping somewhere over Japan, the actual name of the place didn't really matter, when he felt a familiar surge of energy. Not three meters away, a human with pink hair done up in crazy buns and a long black dress appeared. Just showed up out of nowhere. Something in his processor just clicked in realization. She warped. The _human_ warped. Warped! He glided closer to her. "That's the first time I've seen a human do that."

The girl jumped and turned to face the seeker. She frowned, face distorting in displeasure. "Who are you?"

Skywarp grinned. "No one you need to know. Who are you?"

Her eyes narrowed, but she answered anyway. "I am Black Lady, Mistress of Darkness, companion of Chaos itself."

Her eyes were red, he noticed. "Companion of Chaos? So you're evil?" Skywarp asked.

"According to them," she started, pointing at a group of girls gather at a shrine, "I am. I want to destroy them slowly, starting with all those close to them. I am going to make them beg for death before I crush this planet. So yes, I suppose you can say I'm evil."

"You're not that bad for a human. So why are you so pissed at them?"

For the first time, her gaze strayed from the humans and landed squarely on him. "Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm bored." He replied.

A thin pink eyebrow arched at him. "I see." For a moment, they both stood there, watching the mortals run to and fro. Black Lady tilted her head, almost as if she were using a comm link. "I need to go."

"Why?"

"The Rabbit is coming."

"What's so special about a Rabbit?"

"The, not a," She corrected. "She could sense me." With that, Black Lady warped away, without so much as a goodbye. Skywarp stayed, merely to see the supposed rabbit. The only that showed up was a small pink haired girl that looked kind of like Black Lady. A buzz of annoyance trickled through the trine bond. Starscream must have been either getting cold or uncomfortable with Thundercracker strangling him.

Skywarp sighed. "Better get back." Now that he thought about it, he was starting to get tired. Warping back to the Nemesis, he entered his trine's quarter's to find Starscream trying to crawl into Thunder's plating. He was cold then. Skywarp dove into the berth, adding his own heat to the seeker pile, pulling Starscream closer to him. He passed out within moments.

Of course, Skywarp woke up alone. He couldn't say he expected different, but it would have been nice for Starscream to have still been there, or even if Thundercracker to still have him in a death grip. At least they left the cube. More likely, they thought he should clean up his own messes, but the cube was still there and full so it mattered little why it had been left. He gulped down the cube, sighing as he felt the energy replenish him. It wasn't high grade, but for the moment it was more than enough. Surprisingly, the rest of the day continued normally. Well, with the notable exception of a living organic bird, but other than Nebula (whom seemed to have taken a preference to hanging out with Buzzsaw and Laserbeak when ever he wasn't annoying Starscream), everything was back to normal.

Skywarp played pranks, did monitor duty, flew patrol, served punishment detail for his pranks, refueled and recharged. It was a perfectly normal day. As was the next. And the next. And the day after that. The next week and a half passed the exact same way. Megatron decided to pull a raid on an oil refinery. Skywarp welcomed it. Perhaps something interesting would happen.

As fate would have it. The oil refinery raid was perfectly text book. The Decepticons collected just enough to make it worth their while before the Autobots showed up. Skywarp shot a couple shots, got jumped on by a Lamborghini, nearly crashed himself to get the damned twin off, watched Megatron and Prime go at it, and retreated with as much stolen energon as he could carry. Just like normal. It was driving the purple seeker more than a little bit insane. And it showed. Starscream and Thundercracker did not appreciate having their wingmate hovering over their shoulders constantly in search of excitement.

And then, finally something happened. After three weeks of slowly going off the deep end, something finally happened. Nebula hacked his comm link. How, Skywarp didn't know and wasn't going to guess. What he did know is that by the time he joined his trinemates, Starscream had gone off into a full blown rant about it. Nebula visibly preened every time the red seeker's voice rose a decibel and Thundercracker ignoring both of them admirably. Having trinemates like them is probably the reason that nothing ever really disturbed Thunder, Skywarp suddenly realized.

"Skywarp is here." Thundercracker announced just loud enough for Starscream to hear over the screeching.

"Good." Starscream declared, stopping mid-rant.

"So… why are we here?" Warp finally decided to ask.

"You three are hopeless! The enemy is going to attack soon. They would have done it sooner, but because you three aren't doing your proper duty, nothing can happen." Nebula sneered. Instinctively, Skywarp and Thundercracker grabbed their trineleader's arms, preventing him from strangling or shooting their familiar.

"What duty?" Skywarp insisted.

"Wandering around aimlessly. You are supposed to be trying to do something juvenile and the enemy will show up. The three of you need to get out of that base and go out more."

"I'm going back to my lab." Starscream announced, turning around. Thundercracker was the one to stop him.

"I deal with a lot, but as you are not leaving me with him when he's this excited." Skywarp was visibly vibrating from joy. Finally, _finally_ a cure for his boredom.

As it turned out, something to do, was also pretty boring. Well, not really. Flying with Screamer and TC was never boring, but Skywarp was kind of expecting more. And then he heard a scream. Well, it wasn't precisely a scream, it was more of a declaration.

"I am Mew Ichigo and for your actions, I will make you pay!" The noise came from a girl with short pink hair wearing a pink outfit that was halfway between a tutu and an actual dress. Her pink boots were, as the humans said, bitchin. They were half inch hot pink platform boots with dark laces that went all the way up to her knees. Other than the fact that they matched her outfit and were sturdy, there didn't seem to be that much design but that was why Skywarp liked them.

"Is she what we're looking for?" Thundercracker asked the red tailed hawk.

"Probably," Nebula admitted, "Lets watch and see."

"Erdebeben!" the monster shouted. Instead of a sludgy, human like eight foot tall thing, it was an animalistic thing with tiger claws for hands, and horse hooves and a horn on the center of its forehead. It was a lurid green colour.

"Who designs these guys? They have no taste." Skywarp commented.

"For once, Skywarp, I have to agree. The universe will now collapse in upon itself in fear, because you might be right about something." Starscream's scratchy vocalizer made the words even snarkier.

"Hey!"

"Brainless minions are always tacky, though I'd have to admit I wouldn't' have thought you would have noticed Starscream. Afterall, your paintjob is _far_ worse." Nebula snarked. Skywarp could almost see Starscream's killing intent.

"Enough. Now is hardly the time." Thundercracker. Reliable, calm Thundercracker who always kept them from going off the deep end. If he honestly thought about it, Starscream may give them orders, but Thunder was much more of a trine leader. He held the trine together, fixing his wingmates shattered edges, melding them together into something that worked.

"He's right actually. You need to transform, and before you ask, just focus on the transformation. It's just like your other transformation, the rest will come to you." Nebula explained.

Thundercracker was able to transform first. Skywarp was a little jealous honestly, _he_ wanted to be first. Then again, he didn't have TC's focus, and Starscream didn't have the blue seeker's calm. Well, as long as he was before Starscream, Skywarp would consider it a good deal. But first, to watch Thundercracker so he had some idea of what to expect. The blue seeker clutched the small compact that allowed their upgrades close to his spark, like a human girl trying not to lose a precious note a lover gave her. "Titanium Thunder Make Up." The statement was quiet, a whispery hint of words. The compact glowed past Thundercracker's fingers, a light so blindingly white, it carried hints of blue. The jeweled broach seemed to sink in his plating until it was Thundercracker who glowed, face still downcast. When Thunder did lift his head Skywarp realized that _all_ of him was that same shade of bluish white, even his optics. He wasn't moving, just standing there, with his mouth gaped open like he was in the throes of overload. Skywarp desperately wanted to say something, but his vocalizer had shut itself off. Wanted to reach out, but found himself frozen in fear. Finally, after a small eternity, Thundercracker began to move. His optics turned red, with a flash of insight, Skywarp realized that Thundercracker had merely turned his optics on and they were off earlier. Simultaneously, Thundercracker extended one arm before him as the other floated gently to his side. He snapped. Simple as that, snapped. Starscream had to yank him back because lightening came out of nowhere to almost strike him. It didn't disappear, just stayed as though it belonged. Another snap, another bolt, not too far away from the first. Three more snaps and Skywarp realized they were surrounding Thundercracker. When it reached six, Thundercracker stopped and let that arm float to his other side. The lightening then seemed to sink into the ground. (Skywarp noticed it was the same shade as Thunder.) And then it came back up. Through Thundercracker, changing and transforming parts of him as it touched them. Finally the glow dissipated as TC smiled. Stretching his wings and falling into a pose he declared, "Sailor Cyber Thunder. Don't cause any trouble or I'll get you," with a teasing wink. "That wasn't so bad actually." He said once he broke the pose, standing normally once again.

"I'll go next!" Skywarp volunteered.

"Just relax and let it happen." Thunder advised.

Pulling air through his intakes, Skywarp decided to let whatever will happen, happen. Immediately, he was engulfed by warmth, like taking a nice hot oil bath. He knew what to do, what to day. "Steel Sky Make Up!" He didn't scream, but he wasn't quiet either. His voice sounded strange though, as if it were chained down halfway across the planet. That was when he felt it, the urge to take to the sky, stronger than it had ever been in all the vorns, _megacycles_ he had existed. He tried to initiate his thrusters, follow that primal urge that made Seekers the masters of all skys. But his thrusters were stuffed with drying gunk that felt like sand paper. His wrists were chained with down with wisps of cloud, thin as string, heavier and stronger than Megatron himself. The sky had _betrayed_ him. Teasing him with its nearness, only to keep him away. Skywarp nearly cried. Sinking into the earth, he wondered what should he do. What could he do? His wings were little more than decoration without the thrusters to support them.

_He gives up pretty easily._ A voice echoed down from that wonderful sky. It was everywhere, as if his processor and not his audio sensors had picked it up. It was a soft whisper. Skywarp doubted he was supposed to hear it. It sounded vaguely like Starscream.

_Give him a chance. _That one, like Thundercracker.

_He's __**had**__ his chance. It's obvious that he is unworthy. _The Starscream voice retorted. _Look at him. He's already given up. I wouldn't protect such a wimp. _Skywarp growled. Starscream was always was a little bitch, even his not-him voice was.

_Hey, shut up! He's just thinking. It's not often that ya go through a power surge that huge._ That one sounded remarkably like… him. Skywarp had to smile; it was so like him to not give up on himself. Well, he couldn't give up now if he wanted to. He had to prove the not Starscream wrong.

_Wait,_ Skywarp thought to himself, _he said this is a power surge?_ That meant that he was the one holding himself back. He needed to regain control. Twisting his wrists, he touched his wispy chains. "Will you help me? I want to be one with the sky again." Skywarp yanked his hands up, this time the clouds moved with him. He was able to push the dirt out of his thrusters and took to the sky. He flew above the clouds until nothing was between him and sunlight. Cybertron needed clouds. They were interesting to look at, fun to chase, and cool and relaxing to fly through. Diving back down, he grabbed the clouds, yanking them up with him. He felt warm everywhere the white fluff touched him, felt his power run through him, there for him to control. When the clouds had completely covered him and his whole frame was tingling, Then he opened his optics and saw his wingmates. He must have been using his anti-gravs without noticing because he was a little bit taller than TC. It was almost like flying, relaxing into his pose though his pedes refused to touch the ground. "Sailor Cyber Sky! That was fun." Sky grinned.

Then Starscream himself started his transformation. The compact balanced lightly on his fingertip as he pushed it into his chestplate. "Crystal Star Make Up!" He announced. Starscream himself had just begun to glow red when Skywarp sensed a familiar surge of energy.

"Hmm, this where I felt the surge of Sailor power…" The voice behind him was familiar, though Skywarp only heard it once.

"Black Lady, what are you doing here?" He asked, wheeling around to face the human.

Her eyes widened, obviously surprised to see him. "You!"

"Sailor Cyber Sky, but you can call me Skywarp."

Her eyes closed in on Starscream and narrowed. She warped infront of Starscream before Sky realized what she was doing. Reaching out, she grabbed his compact and _squeezed_. A noise so loud and horrid, Skywarp didn't know what to call it emitted from his vocalizer. The red glow pulsed faintly, almost as if it were dying. "Sailor Cyber Sky, the crystal is directly linked to his heart. He-"

"Spark, you bitch. They're Cybertronian. Now let go of my charge." Nebula interrupted.

Black Lady glared until TC stepped infront of the bird, but she didn't try to hurt it. It seemed that she had to concentrate in order to keep hold of the crystal. "It's linked to his Spark. If I squeeze too hard and the glow dies, so will he."

"Why are you doing this?" Skywarp demanded.

"I'm evil, don't you remember?" She smirked. "I want you to answer some questions and Sailor Scouts will do anything to ensure the life of another scout, even forsake their own. Don't think about trying anything. I will squeeze, anymore pressure will shatter the crystal and consequently his spark." She didn't have to prove the truth of her words, Starscream's light didn't reach out anymore, merely glowed hazily and the colour had faded to a light pink.

"What do you want to know." Starscream's life depended on it. What she wanted to know, how long he could stall for her to loosen her grip so Thunder could grab Starscream.

"I know that look." Using the hand not holding Starscream, she reached into her subspace and pulled out a vile. "Don't move, This is my own special mix of Cosmic Rust, mixed with Sarin. One drop can mist up and infect everything from here to a 50 feet radius in .8 of a second. I drop this, or even if I open it, everything in the next four mile radius is dead, including you and me. I'd rather used Botulinum as its even deadlier and much more painful, but that needs to be ingested. It was hard enough to make the compounds mix without either blowing up or nullifying each other, I didn't need the extra effort." Her hand was perfectly steady.

"He won't move! What do you want, Screamer's gonna die!" Skywarp was frantic. It was bad enough to lose Starscream to Megatron's plots and bloodlust, he couldn't handle loosing his wingmate permanently. Black Lady loosened her hold somewhat. Just enough for the glow to recover a little bit of colour. A cross between hot pink and pale pink. "He won't die if you do as I say."

"What?"

"Were you the one who killed Sanseiu?"

"Huh?"

"I want the truth." Her hand holding the vile tilted, almost as if to pour it on the ground.

"Yes!" Skywarp blurted out, the memories of the last monster flashing in his head. Distantly, he could hear the other monster fighting the pink girl. "Well, technically Starscream did, but you can say it was us!"

Black Lady gaze drifted to the unconscious seeker. "Ironic. Did it say anything? Like who it was working for?"

"No, nothing I swear." The grip tightened again. "It only said Sanseiu. That's all!"

"Humph. I suppose it could have went rogue on it's own…" Black Lady released Starscream and warped away. The red seeker dropped to the ground, out cold.

"Star!" Both upgraded seekers ran to him, holding him in their arms.

"His spark is weak. He'll need to rest." Thunder told Sky, having a bit more knowledge of such things.

"Sailor Cyber Sky, beat Erdebeben." Black Lady's voice rang out.

"Why the frag should I?" Sky frowned. "Where the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm here. I never left." Still, they couldn't see her. "It will kill your charge, Though I don't know why. It wasn't given any orders…"

"Those tacky things are yours?" Sky couldn't help a snort, though Thunder nudged him, a faint notion meant to quiet him.

"No, they belong to Chaos, though they've been running rogue lately. Beat it, I want to see what you can do." Skywarp shook his head.

//I'll stay with Star.// Thunder said over the comm link.

// I'm not leaving you.//

//Sky! We will be fine.//

//What if she tries something else?//

//Why would she let us know she's here then?//

//I don't know! Maybe to make you think that.//

"If you don't move soon, I may decide that you bore me. In which case I'll kill you all and then move on." Black Lady's matter of fact tone rang out.

With a growl, Skywarp stood. "Fine!" He flew over to the monster. Thunder remained behind, staring worriedly between his two wingmates.

"He will be fine. He is a Sailor, let him have the chance to learn to use his powers." Black Lady whispered to him from wherever she was hiding.

"You care about him." Thunder stated the realization aloud.

Black Lady snorted. "He is amusing."

He cradled Starscream closer, listening to the rasp of his intake tanks almost reverently. "Why are you doing this to him?"

"I originally planned to kill you all, but new Scouts aren't something I see all the time."

"Scouts?"

"Sailor Scouts, of course."

"We are no such thing."

Black Lady then teleported infront of him. Only Skywarp's habit of doing the same kept him from jumping. "All Sailors are. It is not a choice but a destiny." She tilted his face up to hers. "Do not fear for them. I did not break the crystal. His body and spark will heal in time as long as the crystal remains intact. As for the other… I merely want to test him."

"Why torture him like this?"

"My my, you _are_ new to this. Once a scout gains focus, emotions become their power. Killing you would do no good. I don't want you dead, you will conduct the investigation for me. Revenge and anger only power you so much. But a scout whose friends hang on the precipice are powered with worry. It makes you stronger, Killing does not bring back the dead, but it can grant one who is weak enough time to get stronger. A scout is strongest at this time."

Thunder frowned. It made sense, but he didn't like it. He didn't like _her_, toying with poor Sky's emotions.

"Stay here, I don't need you interfering with the experiment. It is so much harder to convince someone that you are merciless and will destroy everything they hold dear a second time around. I may have to kill you to get my point across. Now, if you don't mind, I have a show to see." With that, she warped away.

By the time Skywarp got to the fight, the pink girl was bleeding, barely conscious, as her friends fought for her.

"Hey! Whatever your names are!" Everyone stopped to look at him. "Get her out of here, I'll deal with this."

After a bit of staring, the one in green nodded. "Let's get Ichigo out of here."

"Lettuce!" The one in blue protested.

"Go!" Skywarp demanded, cutting any argument short. He was angry, he was worried, he just wanted to be with his wingmates. Luckily, he had a target to take his frustrations out on. "I'm too pissed to bother being nice to you. If you're lucky I'll make it quick. In the name of Friendship, Blue skys, and the future of Cybertron, I will punish you!"


End file.
